Krank
Ich befinde mich in einem Krankenbett. Fieber, Halsschmerzen, Durchfall, Erbrechen, das volle Programm. Mein Hals ist trockener als die Sahara und Namib zusammen, nicht einmal die Kalahari-Wüste würde diesen Summanden überbieten. Ich schwitze an diesem Abend, mein Fieber ist stärker geworden. Wenigstens kein Übelkeitsgefühl. Ich gleiche bereits einer Leiche. Aber mit meinen zarten 14 Jahren will ich noch nicht sterben. Es ist spät. Ist es schon Mitternacht? Ich huste und spüre den Schmerz, der in meiner Kehle aufsteigt. Auch mein Kopf beginnt zu schmerzen. Aber diese Qualen sind nichts gegen das, was mir wirklich Sorgen bereitet. Meine Sorgen beziehen sich ganz auf ein einziges Problem. Auf ihn. Jenen, der jede Nacht in den Gängen des Krankenhauses erscheint. So ein Mist. Meine Krankheit verbietet es mir, den Mund zu öffnen und Worte zu formen. Ich bin zu schwach. Aber er. Er kann sagen, soviel er will. Niemand wird diesem Eindringling je das Maul stopfen. Und ich werde keinem sagen können, dass die verdammten Ärzte doch einmal die Tür zumachen sollen. Er steht schon wieder an meinem Fenster. Seine Statur gleicht die eines etwa 14 Jährigen. An seinem Gürtel hängt ein scharfes Messer. Er steht starr da, macht keine Bewegung. Ich schließe die Augen. Ich muss Schlaf finden. Ich muss mich trotz seiner Anwesenheit erholen. Ich will gesund werden. Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen. 8 Tage. 8 Tage liege ich schon hier. Und er war immer da. Die ersten Male habe ich mich noch erschrocken. Aber jetzt? Jetzt ist es Routine. Jedenfalls bin ich erstaunt. Erstaunt darüber, noch zu leben. Dieser Typ am Fenster ist normalerweise tödlich, doch die letzten acht Tage stand er einfach nur da. Nacht um Nacht. Direkt im Raum. Oh verdammt. Ich merke, wie mein Magen arbeitet. Nein. Das darf nicht passieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht bei seiner Anwesenheit. Ich kann nicht anders. Der letzte Rest meines Abendessens entschwindet in den gelben Eimer neben dem Bett. Ich beuge mich, so schnell es geht, nach oben, um ihm wenigstens noch in die Augen sehen zu können, doch er steht einfach nur da. Die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er schaut einfach nur starr aus dem Fenster, in die Nacht hinein. Ich erleide ein Schwindelgefühl. Vorsichtig lege ich den Kopf in eine angenehmere Position. Der Eindringling macht überhaupt nichts. Nacht für Nacht nichts. Aber er quält mich allein mit seiner furchtbaren Anwesenheit. Ich schließe die Augen nicht. Ich muss ihn beobachten. Ich darf nicht einschlafen. Und wenn doch, ist es eh nur ein leichter Schlaf und ich würde bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung dieses dreckigen Mistkerls aufwachen. Auf meinem Nachttisch liegt ein Messer, das ich mir aus der Caféteria mitgenommen habe. Ich esse eigentlich nur, um nicht dem Hunger zu erliegen. Meistens bleibt die Nahrung nur bis zu meinem Raum im Magen. Der Tropf versorgt mich mit Flüssigkeit. Ich lausche seinem summenden Ton. Eigentlich, tief in meinem Inneren, mag ich den Eindringling etwas. Ich weiß, es ist absurd, aber er hat einen ruhigen, angenehmen Atem. Wir ähneln uns etwas. Schlanke Statur, dunkle Haare. Wirklich. Wir ähneln uns ein ganz kleines, minimales, verfluchtes Bisschen. Ich denke an meine Bande in der Schule. Natürlich. Wenn ich wieder da bin, werden sie mir gute Besserung wünschen. Aber sie können nicht wissen, was ich wirklich erlebt habe. Was für einen Horror. Eine Bewegung. Ich sehe es. Der Eindringling bewegt sich. Nicht aus der Tür, wie sonst immer, sondern in eine andere Richtung. Ich schließe die Augen. Meine Ohren vernehmen das Geräusch des Wasserhahns. Das Wasser wird von etwas abgefangen. "Hast du Durst?" Natürlich. Natürlich spricht er mit seiner kalten, klaren, eindringlichen Stimme zu mir. Er hat mich bemerkt. Aber wie lange schon? Da fällt mir mein Durst wieder ein. Ja. Dieses kleine Wörtchen trennt mich davon, endlich an etwas Flüssigkeit zu gelangen. Aber vielleicht trennt es mich auch von dem Tod. "Ich weiß, dass du wach bist. Nun komm schon. Trink einen Schluck, dann geht es dir sicherlich etwas besser." Soll ich? Dieses Angebot klingt verlockend. Ich greife nach dem Wasser. "Sei vorsichtig, es ist sehr kalt", warnt mich die Stimme des Eindringlings. Endlich. Wasser. Kühles Wasser. Es tut so gut. Ich stelle das Glas auf den Nachttisch. Endlich kann ich wieder etwas reden. "Warum hilfst ausgerechnet DU mir?" frage ich ihn. "Stell nicht so viele Fragen", gibt er zurück. Ich höre nur seine Stimme. Seine eisklare Stimme, durchdringend und undurchschaubar. Die nächste Nacht. Es geht mir wieder schlechter, ich habe heute sehr, sehr wenig zu mir genommen. Es ist Nacht. Wo ist er? Dieser Mistkerl. Oder ist er ein Freund? Warum ist mein Verlangen nach ihm so groß. Warum nicht nach irgendeiner Freundin? Irgendeinem Videospiel? Einem Buch, oder zumindest einer Zeitschrift! Warum verlange ich nach ihm, mehr als nach allen anderen Dingen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Es...scheint unmöglich. Ein Schatten bewegt sich draußen an der Wand. Da kommt er. Und binnen weniger Sekunden positioniert sich dieser Typ wieder am Fenster. Ich suche nach Schlaf, aber es ist schwerer als zuvor. Ich will ihn aus meinen Gedanken verdrängen. Er darf mich nicht verseuchen mit seiner Art. Mit seinem Charakter will ich nichts zutun haben. Gar nichts. Aber mein Kopf sagt mir insgeheim doch etwas anderes. Er hat etwas mitgebracht. Meine Krankenakte. "Simon", murmelt er. "Guter Name, guter Name. Was hältst du von meinem?" Ich kenne seinen. Jeder kennt ihn. Jeder fürchtet ihn. Und jeder denkt, er wäre tot. Doch er scheint lebendiger denn je. Der Eindringling schließt die Akte. "Ist mir auch egal. Ich weiß, wie schlecht es dir geht, Simon." Er spricht meinen Namen genüsslich aus. Will er ihn sich einprägen, oder will er mir vor Augen halten, dass er nun eine Information über mich hat? "Du siehst erbärmlich aus." Er legt mir etwas auf den Nachttisch. Aber was? Ich öffne die Augen. Es sind Medikamente. "Nimm sie ein", befiehlt er. "Es wird dir gut tun." Wieder steht dieser Bastard am Wasserhahn. Er will tatsächlich, dass ich diese Tabletten schlucke. Ich suche nach Beruhigungstabletten. Keine dabei. Betäubung? Auch nicht. Nur das, was ich brauche. Halsschmerz-und Fiebertabletten. "Wie bist du in der Apotheke daran gekommen?" frage ich mit viel Kraft. "Gar nicht. Die habe ich von Zuhause. Meine Eltern sind schon viele Jahre tot", antwortet er. Ich schlucke ein paar Medikamente und trinke danach aus dem Wasserglas. Er nimmt es mir ab und stellt es zurück auf den Nachttisch. Ich kann tatsächlich einmal einschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen begrüßt mich Dr. Masor. "Wie geht es dir heute, Simon?", fragt er. "Gut", gebe ich zurück. Anscheinend hat der Eindringling alle Tablettenschachteln mitgenommen."Du siehst auch schon viel besser aus. Glaubst du, du kannst etwas essen?" "Ja", antworte ich, überrascht von mir selbst. Während ich ein paar Minuten später in der Cafeteria mein Brötchen aufschneide, denke ich über die letzten Nächte nach. Darüber, wer mich gepflegt hat. Darüber, wer mich besucht hat. Ich schlürfe etwas aus der Kakao-Tasse. Endlich wieder Kakao. Wie in jeder Nacht steht er am Fenster. Ich beobachte ihn. Er weiß nicht, dass ich wach bin. In diesem Moment höre ich Schritte. Ein Summen. Oh nein. Es ist Dr. Masor! Ich schließe die Augen und lausche einem Dialog, der schlimmer nicht sein könnte. Masors Stimme klingt erschrocken. "W-wer sind sie? Was haben sie hier zu suchen? I-ich rufe die Polizei!" "Nichts dergleichen werden sie tun", spricht der Eindringling. Ich weiß es. Gleich wird das passieren, wofür ich ihn so fürchte und hasse. Wofür er berühmt und berüchtigt geworden ist. In ein paar Sekunden wird er sein Werk ausführen. Ich höre, wie die Tür schließt. Der nächste Morgen lässt mich zitternd am Tisch sitzen. Schüttelfrost. Und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Besonders die Geräusche. Ich bekomme sie kaum aus dem Kopf. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Rückfall. Aber ich weiß dafür umso mehr, in welcher Gefahr ich schwebe. Schließlich bin ich jetzt schon der, der ihn annimmt. Der, der sich nicht wehrt. Es hat sich bereits herumgesprochen. Die Nachricht von Dr. Masors Tod. Ich werde ab jetzt von Schwester Amanda betreut. Auch nachts. Ich lasse mir von dieser vor dem Bettgang ein paar Medikamente verabreichen. Ich muss zu Kräften kommen. Schwester Amanda sitzt an meinem Bettrand. "Gehen sie bitte", sage ich zu ihr. "Nein", antwortet sie darauf. "Ich wurde angewiesen, dich zu bewachen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass der Mörder noch einmal wiederkommt." Doch jetzt öffnet sich die Zimmertür. Ganz langsam. Das Licht des Flures dringt in mein Zimmer. Es durchflutet den Raum und wirft den Schatten von IHM an die Wand. "Was haben wir denn da?" Die klare, eiskalte Stimme klingt absurd belustigt. "Eine wunderschöne Fee? Das ist aber Schade, denn ich muss ihr wohl nun die Flügel stutzen." Ich sehe, dass Schwester Amanda ein Skalpell in der Hand hält. "Komm nicht näher!", zischt sie durch ihre blitzenden, weißen Zähne. Der Eindringling seufzt theatralisch. Seine krassen, zerschnittenen Mundwinkel bilden ein furchtbares Grinsen. Er zückt das Messer aus seinem Gürtel. Amanda geht einen Schritt zurück. Ich nehme mein Messer unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Normalerweise darf man keine Caféteria-Bestecke mit in den eigenen Raum nehmen. Ich sehe, wie er sie anstarrt. Mit seinen durch und durch psychopathischen Augen. Er erhebt das Messer zum Angriff. Ich weiß, ich muss alldem ein Ende bereiten. Ich darf ihm kein Vertrauen mehr schenken. Ich darf nicht mehr "seins" sein. Ich springe aus dem Bett und packe sein Genick. Der Sprung hat mir bereits viel Kraft gekostet, aber der folgende Hieb in die Magengrube lässt mich mit höllischen Schmerzen zu Boden gehen. Mir wird schwindelig, meine Kopfschmerzen treten wieder auf. "Verrätst du mich etwa?", fragt er mit überschlagender Stimmlage. Ich höre Amandas erstickenden Schrei. Er hat sie umgebracht. Eines seiner vielen Opfer mehr. Dieser Psycho bohrt sein scharfes Messer in meine Hand. Ich soll den Schmerz und das von der Klinge laufende Blut spüren. Zwischen all dem neu auftauchenden Fieberanfällen und Übelkeitsgefühlen höre ich seine Stimme nahe meines Ohres: "Du wirst leiden. Du hast dich mir widersetzt. Du bist ein undankbares, wertloses Stück dreckiger, verseuchter Scheiße!" Dann schließt er die Tür ab. Das Messer wird aus meiner Hand gerissen. Ich schreie kraftlos auf. Er legt mir einen mit glühend heißem Wasser begossenen Lappen auf die Stirn. "Tut das gut?" fragt der Psycho. Ich merke, wie er beginnt, in meinen Bauch einzudringen. Seine Klinge bohrt sich in mein Fleisch. Die Schmerzen sind unerträglich. Ich umschlinge mit letzter Kraft den Griff meines Messers. Ein Glück, hat er es vergessen. Ich fahre hoch. Bloß keinen Fehler machen. Keinen gottverdammten Fehler. Niemals. Auf keinen Fall. Mein Messer durchfährt seinen Hals. Es durchschlägt den Kehlkopf, woraufhin sein Schrei in einem erstickenden Ton endet. Sein Kopf fällt auf den Boden. "D-du wagst es..." stammelt er zornig. Ich halte mir die Wunde. Eine starke Blutung. "Dinge, die man vergisst, können von wichtiger Bedeutung sein." Dies sind die letzten Worte, welche er von mir hört. Dann ist er tot. Einfach so. Für immer erledigt. Heute bin ich wieder gesund. Meine Familie ist stolz auf mich. Sie wissen bereits, dass ich den größten Psychopathen im Land besiegt habe. In meiner Schule und bei der Polizei bin ich deswegen ebenso beliebt. Letztens sagte mein Lehrer: "Wenn du wieder mal krank bist, richte Jack doch einen schönen Gruß von mir aus, ja? Meine Schwester hätte gern ihr Herz wieder!" Wir beide lachten. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit